Perfect
by leonstrife87
Summary: No one has the same definition for that one simple word...


Perfect

Perfect

She had looked for him everywhere. She really needed that stupid book of his. You see, Demyx had asked her a really interesting question, and it had been bothering her ever since.

"_Hey, Naminé, how do you actually define 'perfect'?"_

Naminé didn't know the answer. Sure, she knew how she would define perfect, but her personal definition probably wasn't what Demyx was looking for. She tried to think of someone who would know the definition. She finally decided that the only one who would be likely to know would be Zexion. He was very intelligent, and he was always reading something.

Although she would never admit it aloud, she actually found that aspect of Zexion very appealing. She found a lot about Zexion appealing actually, but she was terrified to admit her true "feelings" to him.

She was about to give up on her search when she saw that the door to Zexion's room was open slightly. She approached the door and knocked softly. There was a soft shuffling sound as Zexion walked toward the door and opened it the rest of the way.

"Oh, Naminé, can I help you with something," Zexion asked.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if I could borrow your lexicon," she replied. He eyed her skeptically before responding.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, Demyx asked me a question that I didn't really know the answer to, and I thought maybe I could find the answer in there." She smiled up at the slightly older and superior Nobody.

"What did he want to know?" Knowing Demyx, it was probably something stupid. But then again, if Naminé didn't know the answer…

"He asked me how to define 'perfect'." She didn't notice, but Zexion's eyes widened ever so slightly as she finished the statement. "I didn't know what to tell him, because I really don't know the standard definition."

"There is no standard definition. Perfection is something that is seen by each person differently. There's no guarantee that your definition of perfect will be the same, or even close, to someone else's." Zexion was about to close his door when Naminé spoke again.

"But there's got to be something in that book about it. Please, Zexion."

"Sorry, Naminé, there's nothing more there than what I've already told you." With that, Zexion shut his door quietly, leaving the blonde Nobody without an answer for her friend, but not without an idea for how to get one…

Zexion stood on the other side of the door blushing slightly. Sure, his lexicon had a definition of 'perfect', but it was _his _definition, and only his. No one else should ever see it, especially not Naminé. And yes, he knew that lying to her was wrong, but what else could he do? If he had told her the truth, he would have had no choice but to show her the book, and then… He didn't even want to think about it. Trying to push these thoughts out of his mind, Zexion got into bed and slowly fell asleep…

She waited until she heard soft snoring coming from his room. _Finally_. She very quietly opened the door, being extra careful not to wake the sleeping Nobody. If he found her in his room, he'd probably put her in the very book she was trying to find. After a few minutes of quiet searching, she had finally found the book. She flipped it open and started going through the pages. _Perfect… Perfect… Ah hah!_ She had found the word. _I knew he was lying!_ She began reading the definition for 'perfect' that was written in Zexion's lexicon.

**Perfect: Best and purest, without flaws; just right**

_That's it_? Naminé was puzzled as to why Zexion had refused to show her such a simple definition. What was wrong with it? She was about to close the book when she noticed something in Zexion's handwriting just below the definition.

_**Naminé**_

She gasped. She hadn't meant to, but when she saw that, she just couldn't help it. She covered her mouth to try to silence the noise, but it didn't work. Zexion's eyes shot open. He looked over at Naminé, who was still holding the book, and his eyes grew wide. His face flushed with embarrassment as he tried to speak.

He attempted to sound angry, but his memories of embarrassment would not allow it. "Naminé, I… I told you not to…" He was cut off as Naminé's lips briefly met his. She pulled away after a few seconds, leaving him completely speechless.

"Zexion, you were always my definition of perfect, too."


End file.
